¿Llorar o amar?
by girl.fan078
Summary: Haru se entera de la relacion de Tsuna y Kyoko... se da cuenta de quien ama, pero por algo tienen que vivir juntos. Lo se mal summary, pero leanlo
1. Cap 1

**_Espero que les guste este GokuHaru :):):)_**

_**KHR no es mio sino de Aman**_ _**o**_

Hace poco días Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan se acercaron a decirme sobre su relacion, no lo podia creer.

FLASH BACK:

- Haru, te tenemos que decir algo- dijeron Tsuna serio y una Kyoko nerviosa.

-Hahi, ¿q..que cosa?- pregunte tartamudeando un poco.

-Bueno…..nosotros dos estamos saliendo- dijo Tsuna un poco aliviado por decirlo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte incrédula.

-Si, lo siento Haru- dijo Kyoko un poco triste.

-¿Porque?, no tienes que pedir perdón, Haru se alegra de que ustedes estén juntos- dije sonriendo, pero en el fondo me dolía, pero quería que los dos estuvieran juntos, ya que se aman mutuamente y eso yo no lo podia negar.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron ambos incrédulos.

-Si, ¿porque Haru a de mentir?- pregunte un poco seria.

-No, por nada - dijo Tsuna, mientras que Kyoko asentía.

-Me alegro por ustedes-dije sonriendo- Oh pero es tarde es mejor que me valla, adiós Kyoko-chan, adiós Tsuna-san- dije despidiéndome y caminado a mi casa.

-Adiós- dijieron ambos caminando hacia el otro lado.

Esa noche Haru tuvo insomnio ya que no podia creer que de Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan estuvieran juntos, me dolia perder el amor de Tsuna-san, pero sabia que ambos se aman mutuamente y no podia hacer nada sobre eso.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Despues de esa conversación Haru a estado un poco distraida, pero no puedo hacer nada. Despues de caminar un rato, pare por los parpadeos de las luces que estaban en la calle (no me acuerdo como se llaman :P). Ya se oscurecio, bueno no importa no hay nadie esperandome, (los padres de Haru estan de vacaciones) así que no importa llegar tarde- pense, pero me di cuenta de que me equivocaba.

Unos hombres estaban mirando a Haru a lo lejos con una mirada un poco lujuriosa.

-Miren que linda chica- le dijo a otro tipo- olle ¿que hace una chica tan linda como tu a estas horas en la calle?- dijo un tipo que me impedia pasar, mientras otros dos aparecian impidiendo que huyera.

-No te importa-dije seria.

-Oh tenemos a una perra rebelde- dijo uno de los tipos.

Trate de irme pero no lo conseguía, uno de ellos me tomo las manos, le mordi, pero este me pego en el estomago.

-Itaaai- susurre con una mueca de dolor.

-¿En serio?, eso te enseñara a no morder- dijo el tipo a quien mordi.

No podia escapar, me tenían acorralada y denuevo intentaban tomarme las manos, pero me resisitia tanto que me golpearon mas fuerte, no podia seguir así, si esto continuaba ellos me iban…no no debia pensar eso, pero derrepente me encontraba en el suelo, al fijarme me di cuenta que el que me sujetaba habia sido derribado, ¿Pero, por quien?, trataba de ver quien era, era….

-Gokudera-san- dije.

-Solo unos cobardes golpean a una mujer- dijo Gokudera-san, dando le un golpe al segundo y al tercero.

Pelearon unos momentos, pero al ser derrotados por Gokudera-san decidieron marcharse (literalmente huyeron con el rabo entre las piernas), Gokudera-san estaba herido, tenia algunas heridas en el brazo, ya que uno de ellos tenia una navaja.

-Vete a casa estupida mujer- dijo Gokudera-san en un tono frio, pero al tratar de moverse se tambaleo un poco.

-Hahi, pero Haru no te puede dejar aquí Gokudera-san menos así-dijo Haru señalandolo, se acerco a el y paso el brazo de el por su hombro-Tienes que curarte las heridas-Gokudera se resistio un poco, pero al final se dejo llevar por ella hasta su casa.

-Espera aquí- dijo Haru y corrio, despues de unos segundo aparecio con un botiquin- debes cuidarte ya que eres la mano derecha de Tsuna-san- decia ella mientras mojaba un algodón y lo presionaba en el brazo del chico.

-¡Duele estupida mujer!-dijo Gokudera gritandole

-¡Hahi! ¡gomen nasai!-dijo Haru.

-No es hahi, estupida mujer-dijo el ojiverde.

-Duele,duele-dijo Haru.

-Eres una inutil por eso el decimo no te ama-dijo Gokudera, pensando que se pondrian a discutir como siempre, pero no fue así.

-Lose-dijo cabisbaja Haru- por eso el ama a Kyoko-chan-murmuro mientras se ponia a llorar.

-Ahora que hago-penso Gokudera, Gokudera odiaba que una mujer se pusiera a llorar, que debo hacer-seguia pensando, al final se decidio que hacer, pero para hacerlo se debia tragar su orgullo y…..lo hizo, tomo el brazo de Haru con brusquedad y lo jalo hacia el, dejandola entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento-murmuro-tu no eres de las personas que lloran facilmente, tu eres fuertes-dijo Gokudera un tanto avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo-Haru se encontraba entre los brazos del ojiverde sus lagrimas no paraban-Siempre estas alegre y muy animada-continuo diciendo Gokudera, Haru seguia llorando en sus brazo, mientras que el la veia y así estuvieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Gokudera se desperto teniendo a Haru en sus brazo, estaba un poco sorprendido, pero recordo lo que había pasado y se calmo, no se queria mover para no despertar a Haru, se veia tan inocente e indefensa, sin pensarlo Gokudera le empezo a acariciar el pelo, pero en eso Haru desperto.

-Hahi, Gokudera-san-dijo Haru un poco asustada, pero recordo lo que había pasado y ahora estaba sonrojada.

-No es hahi - dijo Gokudera jalandole las mejillas, pero esto se detuvo por el "rujido" del estomago del ojiverde, el se sonrojo un poco y Haru sonrio.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto inocentemente Haru-ya que nos tendremos que ir pronto al colegio-dijo.

-Deacuerdo-dijo un poco molesto Gokudera.

Despues de desayunar, salieron de la casa de Haru, dirigiendose a sus colegios, sin pensarlo los dos terminaron teniendo una conversacion un tanto mas calmada que las otras veces, como a la mitad del camino se encontraron con Tsuna y los demas.

-Decimo, buenos dias-dijo Gokudera dando un pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos dias, Tsuna-san-dijo Haru.

-Bu..Buenos dias-dijo el- Gokudera, Haru es un poco raro verlos caminar juntos sin discutir-dijo Tsuna un poco nervioso.

-Si y tambien es raro que Gokudera no te alla ido a buscar y en cambio este con Haru-dijo Yamamoto, por el comentario Gokudera y Haru se sonrojaron un poco, ya que no podian decir lo que habia pasado.

-No...nosotros... nos encontramos en el camino nada mas-dijo Gokudera un poco sonrojado pero serio, mientras Haru un poco mas sonrojada asentia.

Nadie quizo decir nada mas ya que el que se atrevia a abrir la boca recibia mirada de odio de Gokudera, ya cuando llegaron al coleguio de tods y como era de costumbre Haru se fue a su colegio por el otro camino.

**_Espero que les guste y que los sigan leyendo, tratare de escribir seguido ya que mi intención es que esta historia seaaa bien largaaaaaaaaaaa :), comenten y díganme mis errores ya que aun soy novata. :D_**


	2. Cap 2

_**KHR y sus personajes no son mios sino de Amano.**_

_**Espero que les guste el segundo cap.**_

"_**lalala" = son pensamientos**_

_**-lalala- = son conversaciones**_

Pondré un poco(bien poco) del capitulo pasado

No hicieron mas pregunta y como era de costumbre Haru se fue a su colegio por el otro camino.

...

Haru no entendía, que había pasado entre ella y Gokudera, pero no se disgusto por lo que paso si no que se sorprendió de cómo reacciono Gokudera.

-Miura, dijo de sus compañeras(le pondré Nanami).

-Nanami-san, ¿que pasa?-pregunte.

-Estas muy distraída ¿paso algo?-pregunto un poco preocupada.

-No estoy bien-dije.

-Bueno, entonces ¿ almorzamos?- me dijo sonriendo

-De acuerdo-dije.

Pero antes de que Haru pudiera sacar su obento una de sus compañeras corría hacia la ventana (literalmente), que estaba llena de chicas,murmurando cosas.

-Esta muy guapo-murmuro.

-¿Sera extranjero?-murmuro otra.

"Me extrañe ante su comentario y me acerque a la ventana, no podía creer quien era la persona que estaba a fuera."

-¿Le conoces Miura?-me pregunto Nanami-san.

-Si,me tengo que ir-dije tomando todas mis cosas y dejando a Nanami-san y mis compañeros un poco sorprendidos.

"Sentía como el colegio entero me miraba mientras salia de este, para acercarme a esa persona que estaba apoyada en el muro y fumando."

-Gokudera-san-dije, alegremente mientras me acercaba a él-¿Qué haces en mi colegio?-pregunte.

-Por fin sales mujer-dijo botando su cigarrillo-andando-dijo tomando del brazo a Haru.

- El novio de Miura esta muy guapo-murmuro una chica, haciendo que Gokudera y Haru se sonrojaran un poco.

-Andando-tiro del brazo a Haru, pero sin hacerle daño.

-Pero aun no salgo del colegio-dije protestando.

-No importa tan solo ven-dije él.

Ya cuando se encontraron bastante lejos del colegio de ella, se detuvieron(o Gokudera lo hizo ya que el jalaba a Haru).

-Gokudera-san, ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Haru.

-Como el Decimo esta ocupado con sasagawa y los demás tienen cosas que hacer, solo quedaste tu-dijo dandole un boleto a Haru-no puedo ir solo, ya que cuando lo hago las mujeres me empiezan a molestar-dijo un poco irritado.

-Entonces soy tu ultima opción-dije en tono sarcástico y tomando el boleto-esta bien voy pero me debes algo- Gokudera-san se quejo un poco de lo ultimo.

-De acuerdo-dijo finalmente-pero es mejor que nos apuremos, se llena mucho-dijo jalando me de nuevo.

Caminaron(mejor dicho Gokudera a rastro a Haru) y llegaron a fueras del parque de diversiones, era tan grande, entraron y vieron muchas cosas en que subirse.

-¿Quién decide primero?-le pregunte.

-Tu-dijo un poco cortante.

-oki, mmmm… ese- dije señalando una de las montañas rusas.

-De acuerdo, hagamos la fila-dijo él.

"Era tan grande la RapidEvil (ese es el nombre de la montaña rusa, no soy buena creándolos :P) y tan veloz, estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca me había subido a una montaña rusa. Cuando ya habíamos llegado al principio de la fila y nos hicieron sentarnos, estaba tan nerviosa que respiraba mal."

-Tranquila-dijo en un tono calmado-es divertido y pasara rápido-dijo.

"Solo pude asentir, ya que no me salían las palabras, cuando empezó a subir me puse aun mas nerviosa y peor cuando se estaba apunto de tirar, solo pude poner mi mano al medio de nosotros, pero no contaba con que la mano de Gokudera-san la tuviera hay, aunque ya era un poco tarde para quitar mi mano, ya que ya nos habían lanzado de la cima, no podía mirar y le estaba apretando cada vez mas la mano a Gokudera-san, aunque el no se negó, todo lo contrario me la a sujeto fuertemente.

-Tranquila-dijo-terminara pronto, pero sujeto es mejor que abras los ojos-dijo.

"Negué con la cabeza, pero el seguía insistiendo y al final me convenció, abrí los ojos con temor, pero lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de Gokudera-san."

-Vamos, no tienes que tener miedo, te acostumbraras rápido- dijo aun sonriendo.

-De acuerdo-dije.

"Y como si fuere por arte de magia , me acostumbre rápidamente y estaba disfrutando, pero por alguna razón seguía sujetando la mano de Gokudera-san y el también me sujetaba mi mano."

Cuando el juego termino ambos bajaron con la cara sonrojada, no dijeron nada y trataron de disimular un poco, llendo de un juego a otro como si nada.

-Me dio hambre-dije.

-A mi también-dijo.

En eso decidieron ir a comer algo y vieron un pequeño local con asientos, se sentaron fuera del lugar, ya que estaba un poco lleno.

-Espera aquí, iré a comprar algo-dijo el un poco serio.

-De acuerdo-dije.

Gokudera fue a comprar y como había dicho antes, estaba lleno, le costo un poco entrar, mas le costo comprar la comida, cuando termino se dio cuenta que Haru estaba rodeada (literalmente) de chicos, cada uno decía una tontería mas grande que el otro.

-Ven con nosotros, te vas a divertir-dijo uno de ellos.

-No gracias, espero a alguien-dijo Haru obviamente molesta por los chicos.

-Vamos, insistimos que vengas, ademas ¿quien dejaría esperando a una chica tan linda como tu?-dijo uno de ellos.

Antes de que Haru pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpida por un ojiverde que estaba fumando y se notaba que estaba un poco molesto.

-Yo-dijo Gokudera-san -¿tienen algún problema?-dijo enojado.

-N…, nin….ninguno-dijo uno de ellos.

-Entonces largo-dijo cortante.

Se sentaron a comer, estaban en silencio(uno bien incomodo) Haru no se atrevía a decir nada, pero debía hacerlo.

-Arigato-dijo Haru sonriendo.

-¿Por que?-dijo el, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Ya lo sabes, esos tipos se sentaron y no pude echarlos, me insistían tanto que fuera con ellos y... si no hubieras llegado, yo pienso que hubiera sido arrastrada por ellos, por eso arigato-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-No es nada, dijo.

Después de eso, todo fue diversión, pasaron por cada juego, hasta el de lanzar pelotas para conseguir un premio (no me acuerdo como se llama el juego) Haru lo intento pero fallo, pero al intentarlo Gokudera el acertó al instante, ganando un lindo osito de peluche, obviamente dándoselo a Haru, con la excusa de que para que le servia a el un osito de peluche(si claro acepta que te gusta Hayato). Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde, decidieron quien escogería el ultimo juego.

-Como yo escogí el primero tu escoge el ultimo-dije sonriendo.

-Esta bien-dijo-escojo ese-dijo señalando la casa embrujada.

-Ese-dije nerviosa.

-Si o te da miedo-dijo mirando a Haru.

-Hahi, obvio que no Gokudera-san-dije, "pero obviamente estaba muerta de miedo y no quiera entrar, pero no se lo iba a decir, creería que soy una cobarde".

-No es hahi, mujer-dijo jalandole las mejillas a Haru.

-Duele-se quejo ella.

-Vamos antes que cierren-dijo soltándole las mejillas.

-De acuerdo-dije ya resignandome a ir.

"Estábamos en la fila, pero esta no era muy larga y por eso nos dijeron que el recorrido seria en parejas, gracias a dios que me toco con Gokudera-san. Entramos, estaba todo oscuro, yo seguía a Gokudera-san bien de cerca ya que tenia miedo de perderle de vista, no había pasado nada hasta que de repente apareció un zombie gritando, me asuste tanto que lo único que atine a hacer fue a colgarme del brazo de Gokudera-san."

-Si te da miedo ¿Verdad?-dijo el.

-Bueno….si, un poco-dije avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, no hubiéramos entrado si lo hubieras hecho?- dijo golpeandome la frente.

-Hahi,dolió-dijo, tocándose la frente, pero aun sin soltarme del brazo de Gokudera.

"Era extraño ya que el no se quejaba de que lo tuviera así, aunque decidí no darle importancia ya que estaba concentrada en el miedo."

Mientras tanto Gokudera estaba pensando un poco ya que estaba aburrido (hay el, el valiente).

"No me incomoda que este colgada de mi brazo, pero si me hubiera dicho que no quiera entrar, no lo hubiéramos hecho. También creo que es mejor no conversar mucho ya que sigo un poco enojado por el tema de los chicos, como se atrevían a estar molestando a MI Haru, espera…. dije MI, pero ella no es mía ahhhh que esta pasando, no puedo estar enamorándome de ella o SI."

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron terminados por haber salido del lugar(la casa embrujada) tomados del brazo, se habían sonrojado al instante y obviamente se separaron mas rápido que(no se me ocurre que, bueno entienden la idea).

Después de eso ya estaban cerrando el sitio, así que tuvieron que marcharse del lugar, como era demaciado tarde Gokudera se ofreció a dejar a Haru (va que raro).

-Gracias por dejarme en mi casa Gokudera-san-dijo Haru alegremente.

-De nada, bueno... Adiós-dijo el un poco nervioso y sonrojado por la situación.

-Adiós y buenas noches-dijo Haru mientras el le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, pero sin antes decir-Buenas noches-en un tono tierno.

Ese día habia sido tan divertido para los dos, ninguno podía olvidar lo que había pasado, Gokudera estaba luchando por lograr entender si amaba a Haru y Haru no entendía ¿Por qué se comportaba así con Gokudera-san?.(mejor suerte para ambos en el prox. capitulo XD)

…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y tomare en cuenta los comentarios que me han dejado, saben gracias a esos comentarios siento que vale la pena escribir esto :D:D:D:D

También por otra parte les quiero avisar que tratare de publicar cada tres día un capitulo, serán hartos o eso espero :D tengo aun muchas ideas en mi mente.

BYE BYE of 078


	3. Cap 3

_**KHR no es mio sino de Amano**_

_**Espero que les guste el tercer cap.**_

"_**lalala" = son pensamientos**_

_**-lalala- = son conversaciones**_

Les dejos un poco del capitulo pasado :D

Ese día habia sido tan divertido para los dos, ninguno podía olvidar lo que había pasado, Gokudera estaba luchando por lograr entender si amaba a Haru y Haru no entendía ¿Por qué se comportaba así con Gokudera-san?.

…

Habían pasado tres días después del parque de diversiones, todo era normal o así trataba de ser, cada vez que Gokudera y Haru se veían se sonrojaban un poco, pero tratando de disimular, a lo que les fue muy bien, ya que nadie había notada el cambio de actitudes que ambos habían tenido.

(Casa de Haru).

-¿Estas segura que no te importa?-preguntaba Kyoko.

-Ya te que a Haru no le importa, ten tu cita con Tsuna-san- dijo Haru amablemente(si claro ¬¬).

-Pe…pero, nosotras todos los sábados salimos y no quiero q….-no pudo decir nada más ya que Haru la interrumpio.

-Kyoko-chan, ve a tu cita con Tsuna-san, Haru ira a comer pasteles sola, no te preocupes, ah…. Y me asegurare de traer tu favorito-dijo Haru.

-Arigato, te aseguro que el próximo sábado iré contigo-dijo ella.

-De nada, sayonara-dijo despidiéndose Haru.

-Sayonara-dijo Kyoko, cortando la llamada.

"Y ahora que hare, no quiero ir a la pastelería sola,(suspiró) sera mejor que me quede en casa."

Y como si alguien estuviera escuchando los pensamientos de Haru, se escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta.

-Va, ¿quien sera?-dijo Haru preguntándose a si misma(ya que no hay nadie con ella XD).

Haru abrió la puerta, no podía creer que él estaba en su casa, pero la pregunta era ¿Porque?.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gokudera-san?-dijo Haru.

-Vengo a devolverte el favor-dijo serio, sin dejar su cigarrillo.

-¿Favor?-dijo tratando de recordar.

Gokudera boto su cigarrillo y agarro las mejillas de Haru.

-Entonces soy tu ultima opción, esta bien voy, pero me debes algo-dijo Gokudera tratando de imitar la aguda voz de Haru.

-Ahhh…. Es verdad-dijo ella frotándose la mejillas ya soltadas por el itailano.

-Así que, ¿Qué favor sera?-dijo.

-Mmmm….., ya se ¿Por qué no acompañas a Haru a comprar pasteles?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Eso?, de acuerdo-dijo resignado ya que le debía hacer el favor.

-Espera un momento-dijo Haru corriendo escaleras arriba y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No se demoro más de 30 segundos en bajar, ya que tenía todo arreglado para salir con Kyoko-chan, pero ella ya le había dicho que no podía ir.

-¿Vamos?-dijo ella cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Huh-fue el único sonido que emitió Gokudera.

Ya en el centro, Haru guío a Gokudera hacía la pastelería, aunque el parecía un poco enojado.

"(Gokudera) No entiendo como no nota que esos tipos se voltean a verle, espera estoy ce..lo…so, pero si Haru no me gusta, o si"(aun tienes el dilema Gokudera, pero si es obvio .)

-Ya llegamos-dijo Haru, sacando de sus pensamientos al ojiverde.

-Entonces entremos-dijo Gokudera.

-No, sentémonos afuera-dijo- esta un poco lleno adentro-dijo señalando el local.

-Umm-gruño Gokudera, no le importaba acompañarla, pero estando afuera mas de un chico la observaría y babearía por ella-pensaba este.

Estuvieron largo rato ahí comieron pastel y conversaron de una manera más calmada de lo normal, Haru había comprado el pastel que le había prometido a Kyoko, ya se habían marchado del local cuando empezó a llover a cantaros.

-Hahi, esto no va a parar-dijo Haru acercando Gokudera- si sigue así no podre llegar a mi casa sin mojarme-dijo ella.

-Mmm.-dijo él-es mejor que vengas a mi casa hasta que pase-dijo él un poco sonrojado.

Haru le miro un poco también sonrojada-De…de acuerdo-dijo al fin.

Paso un rato los dos aun corrían para llegar al departamento del italiano y ahí poder refugiarse. Gokudera estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escucho algo.

-Achu-Haru ya estaba empezando a estornudar por el frío.

"(Gokudera) Sera mejor que nos sequemos rápido sino Haru se enfermara"(que lindo esta preocupado por Haru).

Así Gokudera entro al departamento rápidamente y saco unas cuantas toallas, pasandole unas a Haru, después de secarse bien el pelo, se fue a cambiar de ropa, cuando salio, le paso a Haru una polera.

-Toma-dijo él dándole la polera- es lo suficientemente larga para cubrirte-dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Arigato-dijo ella llendose a cambiar.

Después de un rato salió Haru, ya con la polera puesta y como dijo Gokudera esta la llegaba como a la rodilla.

"(Gokudera) Se ve tan linda."

"(Haru) Que vergüenza, pero no importa es mejor que estar con esa ropa mojada".

Ya eran las 11:00 pm y la lluvia no paraba y se hacia mas suave, por lo que Haru aun no se podía ir. Estaban los dos viendo la tele, hasta que Gokudera dijo.

-Creo…que es mejor que te quedes a dormir-dijo tan sonrojadooooo.

-¿Hahi?...seguro, Gokudera-san-dijo ella.

-Si, porque no creo que la lluvia pare y ya es demaciado tarde-dijo él.

-Tienes razón-dijo un poco nerviosa, iba a decir algo más pero Gokudera la interrumpió.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá, tu puedes dormir en mi cama-dijo él, ya parándose a buscar una frazada.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, llendose a la pieza de Gokudera.

Ya se habían acostado, pero ninguno podía dormir, Gokudera, porque se sentía nervioso con Haru en su habitación y Haru no podía dormir, ya que la tormenta era cada vez era mas fuerte y por eso se podían oír algunos truenos(en mi finc Haru le dan miedo los truenos :P), no podía dormir cada ves que oía uno se ponía aun mas nerviosa, hasta que no pudo soportarlo y se paro de la cama, empezó a caminar en dirección a Gokudera, un poco temerosa, por los truenos, pero también por que no quiera desperar al italiano.

-Go…..gokudera-san, ¿Estas despierto?-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Si, ¿Por que?, pasa algo-dijo el un poco nervioso, no se esperaba que Haru lo fuera a despertar.

-Me…..me puedes hacer…com..compañía-dijo al fin Haru que ya no podía aguantar mas las lagrimas que tenia por el susto.

-¿Por qué, acaso no puedes dormir?- dijo sentandose en el sofá.

Iba a decir algo más hasta que vio a Haru apunto de llorar, en eso un trueno se escucho muy fuerte.

-Hahi-dijo Haru abalanzándose sobre Gokudera.

"(Gokudera) Ya veo le tiene miedo a los truenos", pensaba Gokudera mientras la abrazaba.

-Ven-dijo Gokudera mientras la jalaba, pero de nuevo se escucho un trueno, haciendo que Haru cayera al piso.

-Haru-dijo un poco preocupado-¿te puedes levantar?-pregunto el ojiverde.

Haru no respondió estaba temblando y apunto de echarse a llorar, Gokudera no sabía que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Tomo a Haru y la cargo hasta la pieza poniéndola en la cama y tapándola, después el por el otro lado dela cama se acostó y se tapo, Haru que aun tenia miedo se acerco al italiano y este como tratando de protegerla, la abrazo esperando a que se pudiera tranquilizar y quedarse dormida, aun que él no contaba con quedarse dormido.

Ya eran las 9:00 am y ninguno mostraba señal de despertar, hasta que Gokudera se movió levemente, pero sintió que tenía algo entre los brazo, lo cual le resulto extraño, cuando al fin abrió los ojos, se percato que tenía a alguien entre sus brazos.

"(Gokudera) ¿Quien es?, Ha….Haru, pero como, ah es verdad anoche me acosté con ella (no en el doble sentido, mal pensados ¬¬)". Gokudera se quedo mirando a Haru "Es tan bonita cuando duerme."

-Gokudera-san-dijo sonriendo.

Después de ver eso Gokudera no pudo seguir viendo tranquilamente a Haru, "(Gokudera)¿Esta soñando conmigo? y también esta sonriendo, ahhhhh no se que hacer,¿La despierto o no?" ese tipo de cosas pasaban por la mente de Gokudera (se nota que esta confundido .), aunque de repente Haru empezó a despertarse, aunque por la confusión de la mente de Gokudera el no se dio cuenta.

-Mmmm…-dijo Haru abriendo sus ojos-¿ Go…..?-dijo Haru un poco asustada.

-Haru, lo siento creo que me quede dormido aquí-dijo él apenado, aunque Haru aun no entendía, pero después de pensar un poco, lo recordó.

-Ah…, es verdad, arigato por estar a mi lado-dijo sonriendo-ne sentí muy aliviada gracias a tí-dijo.

Gokudera no pudo evitar mas sus sentimientos y beso a Haru, aunque ella se sorprendió al principio, poco a poco empezó a corresponder el beso, aunque no fue muy largo, ya que ambos se apartaron por falta de aire.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Haru inocentemente.

Gokudera estaba sonrojado por la pregunta "¿Por que?, era un beso no era obvio el por que" pensaba Gokudera, pero de todas maneras se lo tenía que decir- Haru, yo…..yo te amo-dijo al fin soltando sus sentimiento por ella.

Haru se sorprendió, ella no sabía que decir, pero de repente se dío cuenta de lo que sentía por Gokudera, todo lo que había pasado, cada señal, ella estaba enamorada de él no de Tsuna.

-Yo….yo-dijo nerviosa-también te amo-pudo decir al fin.

Gokudera que estaba listo para ser rechazado ya que sabía que Haru aun quería a Tsuna (aunque el esta con Kyoko), se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Haru, no pudo evitar sonreír de la alegría que sentía, "Haru me quiere" pensaba.

-Gokudera-san-dijo ella, pero Hayato le interrumpió.

-Hayato-dijo.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella sin entender.

-Dime Hayato-dijo el sonriendo.

Haru sonrió también-de acuerdo-dijo-Ha…ya…to ¿quieres desayunar?-pregunto.

-Mmmmm. De acuerdo-dijo sentándose.

-Entonces haré algo para desayunar-dijo-ah, ¿Hayato puedo usar tu ducha?-pregunto.

Hayato beso tiernamente a Haru y dijo-por supuesto,…. Amor- dijo sonriendo muy tiernamente(uwwww que lindo X3).

Ese día se paso volando, desayunaron juntos, Gokudera le dejo bastante claro que ahora era su novia y los dos acordaron no decir nada aun, ya que no querían responder preguntas ni nada de eso ahora, en la tarde Hayato dejo a Haru en su casa, sabía que la iban a retar, pero ella le dijo que les iba a decir una excusa, que no se preocupara,se despidieron con un tierno beso y diciendo adiós, sabiendo que mañana se verían de nuevo.

Gokudera estaba feliz se sentía como nuevo, amaba a Haru mucho y ella le correspondió, no les quería decir a nadie de esto, ya que no quería las estúpidas preguntas del cabeza de césped y del estúpido del béisbol le hicieran enojar en este momento. En cuanto a Haru, estaba muy contenta, "se siente tan bien ser amada y amar a alguien" pensaba ella, no les quería decir a los demás ya que sus preguntas serian molestas y lo mas probable es que Hayato se enojaría. Pero ninguno sabían que algo iba a pasar (uuuh chan chan). XDXD

Espero que les halla gustado, me demoreeee un montón en tratar de escribir esto, no se, creo que estaba un poco bloqueada, ya que sabía que escribir pero no lo podía escribir (lo se es raro ¬¬).

Que tierno es Hayato y Haru por fin se dio cuenta que amaba a Hayato, creo que le pondre un poquito de drama. XD

BYE BYE of 078


	4. Cap 4

_**KHR no es mio sino de Amano**_

_**Espero que les guste el cuarto cap.**_

"_**lalala" = son pensamientos**_

_**-lalala- = son conversaciones**_

PD: no soy buena con los nombres.

Les dejó un poco del capitulo pasado :D

Gokudera estaba feliz se sentía como nuevo, amaba mucho a Haru y ella le correspondió, no le quería decir a nadie de esto, ya que no quería las estúpidas preguntas del cabeza de césped y del estúpido del béisbol le hicieran enojar en este momento. En cuanto a Haru, estaba muy contenta, "se siente tan bien ser amada y amar a alguien" pensaba ella, no les quería decir a los demás ya que sus preguntas serian molestas y lo mas probable es que Hayato se enojaría.

….

"(Haru) No pude dormir mucho a noche y como tengo clases hoy, me tengo que levantar temprano, (suspiro) bueno por lo menos todo esto vale la pena, ya que lo que sucedió fue verdad, aun no puedo creer que Hayato es mi novio, yupiii", pensaba Haru mientras se duchaba.

Haru desayuno rápido, para ir a encontrarse con Hayato, como lo habían prometido el día anterior.

FLASH BACK:

-Hayato, ¿Por qué no nos encontramos antes de ir al colegio?-dijo Haru sonriendo.

-Mmmm.., de acuerdo-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa- pero no llegues tarde-dijo señalando a Haru.

-Hai-dijo Haru- es una promesa.

-Huh-fue lo único que dijo.

FIN FLASH BACK.

"Tengo tanto sueñoooo, es un poco mas temprano de lo normal, pero de todas formas vale la pena despertar mas temprano", pensaba Haru, sin fijarse que en el camino había un roca.

-Hahi-dijo ella cayendose, cerro los ojos y se escudo con los brazos para amortiguar la caida, caida que nunca llego.

"(Haru) Que raro que no me cayera, me siento como si flotara", Haru abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando los abrió totalmente se dio cuenta de porque no se había caído.

-Ten mas cuidado, Haru-dijo Hayato con Haru en sus brazos.

Haru estaba en los brazos de Hayato como una princesa, ella estaba tan sonrojada que parecía semáforo.

-Ha….hayato-dijo con la cara roja-….arigato-dijo al fin sonriendo.

-De nada-dijo él bajándola y dándole un beso en la frente-Ten mas cuidado-dijo serio.

-Lo siento y Buenos días-dijo Haru tocandose la frente.

Después de eso, ambos se fueron caminado tomados de las manos, hasta que divisaron a Tsuna y los demás.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu!, décimo-dijo Hayato felizmente, cosa que Tsuna le extraño.

-Buenos días-dijo el -Gokudera-san ¿paso algo bueno?- al decir esto todos quedaron viendo a Gokudera.

-N…..no… para nada-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah, bueno-dijo él.

No preguntaron más no querían molestar a Gokudera, mas cuando el estaba tan feliz, no demoraron en llegar al colegio de todos y como siempre Haru se iba a ir para su colegio, pero Hayato la llamó.

-Haru-dijo Hayato.

-Hahi, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo ya cuando estaba cerca de el, para que los demás no escucharan.

-Te iré a buscar después de la escuela así que espérame afuera-dijo él.

Haru asintió y se despidieron. Había pasado medio día y ya era la hora del almuerzo, Haru no quería hablar con nadie y fue a la azotea.

-Que rico se siente el viento-dijo dejando suelto su pelo y sintiendo la briza.

-Tienes razón, se siente muy bien-dijo XXXXX.

-Hahi, ¿Quién esta hay?-dijo Haru nerviosa.

-Oh, disculpe por asustarla señorita-dijo XXXXX, acercándose a Haru.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-dijo Haru, dando unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Oh, yo soy Satsuni-dijo el extraño, acercándose aun mas a Haru, hasta que la tomo de los brazo-y me enviaron a…secuestrarla-dijo.

-¡Que!-grito Haru, tratandose de alejar de el, cosa que no pudo hacer.

-No grites-dijo Satsuni, tapándole la boca-no hay necesidad.

Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar Haru, ya que Satsuni la dejo inconsciente. Después de eso pasaron la horas y Hayato fue al colegio de Haru a buscarla, pero cuando llego, se dio cuenta que no estaba, la llamo, pero no le contesto, eso hizo que se enojara, haciendo que entrara al colegio e ir a buscarla al salón, aunque la mayoría se había ido, aun quedaban estudiantes adentro y estos no dejaban de ver a Hayato cuando él pasaba a su lado. Cuando al fin llego al salón de Haru, abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando asustar a Haru, pero no estaba, solo habían unas cuantas compañeras de ella, se acerco a su asiento y se dio cuenta que aun estaba su mochila.

-Que extraño-dijo murmurando.

-¿Buscas a Miauri?-dijo una compañera acercándose.

-Si, ¿la has visto?-dijo Hayato fríamente.

-No, después de que se fuera a almorzar a la azotea no la volví a ver-dijo ella.

-¿La azotea?-murmuro, pensó un poco y se fue corriendo a la azotea, pero cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que ella no estaba hay, pero si estaba su almuerzo, sin abrir y además de eso había…una….carta.

-¿Una carta?-dijo tomandola y abriéndola.

Vongola Family:

He secuestrado a la chica de nombre Haru, se que es la novia del guardían de la tormenta y también muy amiga de la novia del Décimo Vongola, si la quieren con vida, tiene que venir uno de ustedes a buscarla a la dirección: Saldi Rodsir #567, recuerden solo puede venir uno, si no, no solo estará más golpeada, si no le faltaran algunos dedos o hasta si me da la gana la puedo matar.

Esternad Tardigliodi.

-Haru-dijo Hayato un poco pálido, pero antes que todo tenia que avisar sobre esto al Décimo, salio corriendo al salón, tomo todas las cosas de Haru y corrió hasta la casa del Décimo.

En la casa de Tsuna.

-Tsu-kun, alguien toca-dijo Nana.

-Ya voy-grito Tsuna-¿Quién podra ser?-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Decimo!-dijo Hayato entrando a toda prisa a la casa de Tsuna.

-Go….gokudera-san, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Tsuna nervioso, era normal que Hayato viniera, pero estaba muy nervioso y pálido.

-Es…es Haru-dijo él.

-¿Haru?, le paso algo- dijo él.

Reborn que no estaba interesado, al fijarse en la carta que llevaba Hayato empezó a escuchar.

-La han secuestrado-dijo él mirando el suelo.

-La…..la…han secuestrado-dijo Tsuna sorprendido-¿Quién fue?-dijo enojado.

-Fue Esternad Tardigliodi- dijo él - dejo una carta - pasándosela a Tsuna.

Pero cuando Tsuna la iba a tomar Reborn lo golpea y toma la carta, leyéndola.

-Gokudera, acércate-dijo Reborn serio.

-Si, Reborn-san-dijo nervioso.

-¿Por qué no han dicho que ustedes están saliendo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que…..nosotros, no queríamos que nos preguntaran ni nada-dijo Hayato.

-De acuerdo, pero debieron de haber dicho algo, ya que si no, hubiera estado mas alerta-dijo aun frunciendo el ceño-no dire nada- dijo alejándose de él y acordándose a Tsuna.

-Tsuna, llama a todos los guardianes-dijo Reborn.

-T….todos, también a Hibari y a Chrome-dijo Tsuna, sabiendo que seria difícil traerlos.

-Eh dicho todos-dijo Reborn golpeando a Tsuna.

-De….de acuerdo-dijo marchándose a buscar a todos, detrás de el salio Hayato.

Fueron primero a la casa de Yamamoto, el se extraño que vinieran los dos, con la respiracíon entre cortada y nerviosos.

-Yama….mo….to, Haru…..Haru a sido secuestrada-dijo Tsuna.

-¡¿Que?, Haru, pero ¿por que?-dijo Yamamoto.

-Por estar relacionada con nosotros-dijo Hayato entre serio y triste.

-Tenemos que juntarnos todos, ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Chrome?- dijo Tsuna.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en tu casa-dijo cerrando la puerta, después de eso Yamamoto corrió a su habitación tomo su espada, salio de su casa a buscar a Chrome.

En la casa de Ryohe.

-Oni-san…,tienes que venir con nosotros-dijo Tsuna ya cansado de correr.

-¿POR QUE? AL EXTREMOOOOO-grito ryohe.

-Cállate cabeza de césped, tenemos que irnos-dijo Hayato enojado.

-Si oni-san, es una emergencia, han secuestrado a Haru-dijo Tsuna.

-¿Que?, han secuestrado a Haru-dijo Kyoko aparenciendo.

-Ky…kyoko-dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Si, por eso nos tenemos que ir-dijo Hayato arrastrando a Ryohe a fuera.

-No te preocupes Kyoko, la traeremos sana y salva-grito Tsuna, mientras corría hacia su casa.

En kokuyo land :

-¡Chrome estas!-gritaba Yamamoto.

-¡Que haces aqui!- grito Ken- marchate.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, ¿Esta Chrome?- dijo Yamamoto mostrando una mirada asesina.

-Estoy aqui-dijo Chrome.

-Chrome, tienes que venir a la casa de Tsuna, es urgente-dijo él.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto timidamente.

-Si han secuestrado a Haru-dijo dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar- es por eso que debemos ir-dijo.

-De acuerdo-dijo decidida, Haru era una buena amiga de Chrome y ella no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Ya en la casa de Tsuna.

-Bueno ahora que están todos, les diré que haremos-dijo Reborn- como ya saben Haru ha sido secuestrada, pero el secuestrador quiere que valla uno y lo tendremos que hacer así.

-¡¿Que?, pero Reborn, no enviare a nadie solo-dijo Tsuna.

-Cállate y escucha-dijo Reborn golpeando a Tsuna.

En otro lado:

"(Haru)¿Donde estoy?, no puedo ver nada, es…estoy en el aire, aaahh, es verdad me secuestraron, es…espera no puedo hablar, me amordazaron".

…

Bueno hasta aquí llega espero que les guste comenten un poco :D:D:D

BYE BYE of 078

-Oh, asi que has despertado-dijo XXXXX.

En ese momento alguien le destapo los ojos a Haru y le quito lo que tenia en la boca.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-dijo enojada.

-Oh tiene agallas señorita Miauri-dijo XXXXX.

-Señor los vongola ya se han enterado-dijo Satsuni.

-Tu fuiste el idiota que me secuestro-dijo mirando a Satsuni.

-Por favor callate-dijo XXXXX.

-No, no me callare, HAYATO, HAYATO-dijo Haru gritando, hasta que XXXXX le golpoe en el estomago haciendo que callara del dolor.

-Es mejor que te calles, no quiero lastimar a alguien tan bonita como tu-dijo XXXX.


	5. Cap 5

_**KHR no es mio sino de Amano**_

_**Espero que les guste el quinto cap.**_

"_**lalala" = son pensamientos**_

_**-lalala- = son conversaciones**_

Les dejos un poco del capitulo pasado :D

(Han secuestrado a Haru)

"(Haru)¿Donde estoy?, no puedo ver nada, es…estoy en el aire, aaahh, es verdad me secuestraron, es…espera no puedo hablar, me amordazaron".

-Oh veo que has despertado-dijo XXXX.

"(Haru) ¿Quien sera?, maldición, si solo pudiera verlos, ¿Qué querrán conmigo?."

-Haru Miauri, asiente, si te llamas así-dijo XXXX.

Haru asintió.

-Bien entonces, es hora de empezar-dijo, en ese momento alguien le quito la venda a Haru.

-¿Tu eres la novia del Guardian de la Tormenta y amiga de la novia del Decimo Vongola?-dijo XXXX.

Haru dudo, pero al final asintió, "(Haru) ya veo esto tiene que ver con los Vongola, maldición Hayato ven pronto."

-Mi nombre es Esternad Tardigliodi y soy el jefe de la familia Gliodi, enemiga de los Vongola-dijo sonriendo- Veo que quieres decir algo, te sacare la cinta, pero se cuidadosa con tus palabras ¿Ok?- dijo él quitándole la cinta a Haru.

-Hayato y los demas me vendran a buscar, ¡ellos no dejaran esto así!-dijo ella, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas-Itaai-dijo Haru mientras le salian algunas lagrimas por el golpe.

-¡Te dije que midieras tus palabras!, no soy un hombre paciente y mi paciencia es muy corta-dijo enojado-Y si te refieres a tu novio, les mande una carta diciendo que viniera el solo o mandara a otro-dijo acercándose a Haru y tocándole la mejilla- pero espero que por tu bien lo haga ya que o sino tendría que matar a una chica tan bella como tu.

-No te tengo miedo-dijo Haru mordiéndole la mano.

-¡DUELE!-dijo golpeándole de nuevo sus costillas, haciendo que se rompieran, le iba a golpear más, pero...

-Jefe, uno de los Vongola se acerca, lo identificamos como el Guardián de la Tormenta-dijo uno de sus hombres.

-(Risa diabólica)Tu novio viene a rescatarte, sera mejor que te pongamos en condiciones para que lo veas(Risa diabólica)-dijo, golpeando a Haru y acuchillándola en el abdomen-alístense-dijo Esternad a sus hombres.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Hayato con un traje negro y con un cinturon blanco, con sus cajas armas.

"(Hayato)¿Dónde esta?", se preguntaba Hayato mientras buscaba a Haru por toda la habitación, hasta que la vio colgando de una soga que estaba atada al techo,"Haru, maldición, la han golpeado y….eso, es sangre", Hayato estaba enojado de solo ver como se encontraba Haru.

-Ha…..ya…to-era lo único que podía decir Haru en su estado, ya que por la herida en su abdomen no podía hablar mucho.

-Haru….enseguida estaré contigo-dijo Hayato sonriendo.

-No te creas tanto-dijo Esternad, acercándose a Hayato con una pistola- ahora dime todo sobre los Vongolas...

Hayato estaba a punto de sacar su pistola, pero Esternad se lo impidio.

-No, no, no, si no quieres que algo -dijo haciendo un gesto a uno de sus hombres y este se acercaba a Haru con una pistola- malo le pase a tu...

-Esta bien, dijo Hayato, interrumpiendo a Esternad.

Hayato tal y como le dijo Esternad se quito todas las armas que tenía(a excepción de sus cajas armas, ya que Esternad no sabía que eran), cuando termino miro a Haru, como diciéndole que no se preocupara.

"(Haru) tiene un plan, sus ojos…, confió en ti Hayato, se que me salvaras".

Hayato estaba mirando a Haru hasta que escucho un golpe y abrió su caja, saliendo de ella Uri, quien araño la mano de Esternad, pero el cabreado, hizo la señal para que mataran a Haru, aunque espero un buen rato para escuchar el disparo, este nunca llego, lo que hizo que se extrañara,se dio vuelta y se fijo que su hombre estaba en el suelo y que una mujer con un parche en el ojo estaba soltando a Haru.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-grito Esternad enojado.

-Chrome…Chrome Dokuro, Guardian de la Niebla-dijo tranquila, mientras soltaba a Haru.

-Los vongolas-murmuro Esternad-todos...

Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que había sido rodeado por todos los Guardianes.

-Esternad Tardigliodi, no te perdonare por haber secuestrado a Haru y haberla lastimado-decía una sombra.

-Tu…..tu...eres...-tartamudeaba señalando al Décimo Vongola en Hiper modo-pero….¿como?... si el Guardián de la Tormenta estaba solo.

-Una ilución-dijo Chrome, que estaba terminando de soltar a Haru.

-No es necesario decir nada-dijo Reborn-te acabaremos aquí y ahora.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari, que estaba ahí por que Reborn había accedido a una pelea con el.

-No se los haré facíl, ATAQUEN- grito y en ese momento aparecieron varios hombre armados con pistolas, espadas, etc..., pero no eran un reto para Tsuna y los demás que tenían sus cajas armas.

Todos estaban peleando, mientras que Chrome protegía a Haru.

-¡Haru!-grito Hayato acercandose- Chrome ve a pelear, yo me quedare protegiendo a Haru.

Chrome asintió y se fue, dejando a Hayato y a Haru solos, Hayato tenía a Haru entre sus brazos, sabía que estaba herida, pero no podía hacer hasta que terminara la batalla.

Pasaron solo 5 minutos hasta que la batalla finalizo, había sido corta y nadie de parte de los Vongola había sido herido, pero departe de la Familia Gliodi la mayoría ya había muerto, pero Tsuna estaba preocupado por las heridas de Haru y decidió dejar que Dino terminara.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Haru entro en cirugía, todos se veían nerviosos, Yamamoto abrasaba a Chrome para que se tranquilizara, Tsuna estaba sentado esperando a que saliera, Ryohe estaba con Kyoko que lloraba, Lambo no estaba, ya que no querían que se pusiera a hacer un escándalo en el hospital, pero, había una persona que estaba sentado y que trataba de mostrar un poco de despreocupación, pero por dentro estaba mas nervioso que todos los presentes.

"(Hayato) Haru...maldición si hubiera estado antes en su colegio esto no hubiera pasado", pensaba Hayato, hasta que Tsuna lo interrumpio.

-Gokudera-dijo- no es tu culpa, esto le hubiera pasado tarde o temprano-dijo Tsuna serio.

-Lo se Décimo, pero no puedo...-fue interrumpido por un medico.

-Familiares de Miauri Haru-dijo el medico.

Todos se levantaron, haciendo que el medico se confundiera.

-Somos sus amigos-dijo Tsuna serio, bastante serio- ¿nos puede decir su estado?

-Bueno…. -dijo el doctor dudando.

-Por favor, sabemos que no somos sus parientes, pero nos importa mucho como esta-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo, para tranquilizar a los demás.

-Si, queremos saber como esta al EXTREMO-grito Ryohe, levantando sus brazos

-Si, por favor-dijo Chrome, un poco tímida pero decidida a saber como estaba su amiga.

-De acuerdo, ella esta….

Lo siento, pero los dejo con el suspenso :D, tendrán que aguantarse hasta el próximo Capitulo :P

BYE BYE of 078


	6. Cap 6

_**KHR no es mio sino de Amano**_

_**Espero que les guste el sexto cap.**_

"_**lalala" = son pensamientos**_

_**-lalala- = son conversaciones**_

Les dejos un poco del capitulo pasado :D

Después de rescatar a Haru todos se van al hospital, después de un rato esperando sale el doctor.

-Familiares de Miauri Haru-dijo el doctor.

En eso todos se levantaron.

-Somos sus amigos-dijo Tsuna serio, bastante serio- ¿nos puede decir su estado?

-Bueno…. -dijo el doctor dudando

-Por favor, sabemos que no somos sus parientes, pero nos importa mucho-dijo Yamamoto.

-Si, queremos saber como esta al EXTREMO-dijo Ryohe.

-Si, por favor-dijo Chrome.

Ahora el CAPITULO:

-Esta bien…ella se encuentra estable, pero hasta que se cure su herida en el estomago, le va a costar hacer movimientos bruscos-dijo el doc, con un rostro serio.

-De acuerdo-dijo Tsuna-¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar en curarse sus heridas?-pregunto serio.

-Unos cuatro a cinco meses-dijo el doc.

-Disculpe-dijo Chrome-¿Puede recibir visitas?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Si, pronto va a despertar-dijo-pero traten de no entrar muchas personas-dijo marchandose.

- Entonces, entrare yo-dijo Reborn serio-Tsuna…..Gokudera, ustedes también-dijo.

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambos, entrando.

Los que quedaron afuera(Yamamoto, Chrome,Ryohe y Kyoko) entendían porque habían entrado Tsuna y Reborn pero no porque había entrado Gokudera.

Ya adentro de la habitación, Gokudera se sentó al lado de Haru a esperar que despertara.

-Gokudera, sabes que ella corre peligro, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Reborn,

-Si, lo se-dijo Hayato, sin dejar de ver a Haru-pero, la protegeré aun si debo de dar mi vida-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Lo se, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo con ella-dijo Reborn.

En eso Haru despertó, sintío que alguien le estaba tomando la mano, se dío vuelta y…

-Hayato-dijo sonriendo-¿Qué paso?-dijo.

-Te rescatamos y te trajimos al hospital-dijo sonriendo.

-Haru, sabes ¿Por qué te secuestraron,verdad?-dijo Tsuna.

Si-dijo ella-me secuestraron por ser la novia del Guardián de la tormenta-dijo mirando a Hayato- y también por saber de los Vongola.

-Haru, ahora que sabemos que nuestros enemigos saben esto, tu puedes correr peligro-dijo Reborn sin titubear.

-Lose-dijo ella mirando el suelo.

-El medico nos ha informado que vas a tener problemas para hacer movimientos bruscos-dijo Tsuna.

-Lo entiendo-dijo ella.

-Haru, no te preocupes yo estaré contigo-dijo Hayato.

-Gokudera, como dije antes, tu no vas a poder estar todo el tiempo con ella, ya sea por sus heridas o por los enemigos-dijo Reborn serio-Haru, he decidido que es mejor que te cambies de casa, ya que tus padre pueden ser dañados también-dijo Reborn.

-Pe…pero donde-dijo Haru.

-Ya tenemos todo listo-dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

-Gokudera, llama a los demás, necesito que todos escuchen esto-dijo Reborn.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hayato.

Y como Reborn le ordeno, Hayato llama a todos, cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación se sentó en la misma silla.

-Haru….¿como te sientes?-pregunto Chrome.

-Mejor-dijo Haru sonriendo.

-Dejen las preguntas para después, ahora les debo dar una noticia-dijo Reborn-Tsuna…

-Bien….Haru como Reborn ya te dijo, te debes de cambiar de casa, ya que tus padres también pueden correr peligro-dijo serio.

Todos comprendieron lo que Tsuna dijo, pero no sabían donde se podía quedar ella.

-Haru, lo he pensado mucho y pienso que lo mejor es que te quedes en la casa de Gokudera-san- dijo él.

Haru, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ver a su novio, que también se había sonrojado por lo que Tsuna había dicho.

-¡Que!, pero por que en la casa de Gokudera-dijo Yamamoto.

-Si ¿Por qué en la casa del cabeza de pulpo?-dijo Ryohe.

-Porque en la casa de Tsuna ya somos muchos, Yamamoto vive con su padre, Ryohe vive con sus padres y Kyoko, Chrome vive en kokuyo land y es por eso que decidimos que se quede en la casa de Gokudera-dijo Reborn, sin mencionar que ellos eran novios, ya que había prometido no decir nada.

-Pe…pero-dijo Chrome, pero fue interrumpida por Hayato.

-No importa-dijo Hayato, un poco sonrojado y serio.

-Es verdad...si es en la casa de Hayato, no me importa-dijo Haru también un poco sonrojada.

-Haru, ¿hay algo que no nos estas diciendo?-dijo Kyoko, que también estaba ahí.

-Etto….yo…bueno-dijo Haru nerviosa- no, no es nada Kyoko-chan-dijo al fin.

-Bueno, es que...acabas de llamar a Gokudera-san por su nombre-dijo ella.

-Es que…bueno…-decía nerviosamenta, hasta que miro a su novio y este suspiro.

-Ya no importa, tarde o temprano lo sabrían-dijo Hayato- bueno la verdad es que Haru y yo estamos saliendo-dijo Hayato un poco sonrojado.

-¡¿Que?-gritaron todos(tambien Chrome), a exepción de Reborn, que ya sabía y de Tsuna que tenía la intuición de que era eso lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

-Si, es verdad Hayato y yo estamos saliendo-dijo Haru un poco apenada.

-Pero ¿como?-pregunto Kyoko.

-Bueno, dejen las preguntas para mas tarde-dijo Reborn- que aun no terminamos el asunto-termino de decir con un rostro serio.

-Cof, cof-dijo Tsuna para llamar la atención- bueno aparte de que te vas a cambiar de casa, también es mejor que te cambies de colegio-dijo Tsuna serio- seria más facíl para Gokudera cuidarte y protegerte.

-De acuerdo-dijo apretando la mano de su novio.

Después de que Tsuna le dijera eso y hubieran terminado este tema, los demás salieron con las preguntas de que ¿Cómo empezaron a salir?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban?, y muchas más.

-Ya, dejen de preguntar-dijo Tsuna- tenemos que dejar que Haru descanse-dijo despidiendose de Haru y saliendo de la pieza, cosa que los demás imitaron, a exepcíon de Hayato, que se quería quedar un rato más.

-¿Estas segura de todos estos cambios?- pregunto el ojiverde.

-Si, es para mi bien, además estoy feliz, ya que te veré más seguido-dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Hayato se sonrojara.

-Bueno, si no tienes problemas, esta bien-dijo Hayato sonriendo.

-A propósito Hayato, cuando me fueron a rescatar, ¿Cómo entraron todos?, si yo solo vi cuando entraste tu-pregunto Haru.

-Bueno, la verdad es que todo fue plan de Reborn-san-dijo Hayato- cuando me entere que te habían secuestrado me fui a la casa del Décimo y Reborn-san nos mando a buscar a todos lo guardianes, cuando ya los habíamos reunido a todos, a exepción de Hibari, ya que no queríamos pelear con él-dijo, haciendo que Haru soltara una pequeña risa, pero también una pequeña expresión de dolor, ya que al reírse le dolía sus heridas.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Hayato preocupado.

-No te preocupes,estoy bien-dijo Haru sonriendo cálidamente.

-Bueno, como decía, cuando nos juntamos todos Reborn-san.

FLASH BACK.

-Bueno ahora que están todos, les diré que haremos-dijo Reborn- como ya saben Haru ha sido secuestrada, pero el secuestrador quiere que valla uno y lo tendremos que hacer así.

-¡¿Que?, pero Reborn, no enviare a nadie solo-dijo Tsuna

-Cállate y escucha-dijo Reborn golpeando a Tsuna.

-Bueno como deacía, tendremos que hacer lo que dice y enviar a uno visible, mientras los demás estaremos ocultos-dijo Reborn.

-¿Ocultos, pero como?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-Por medio de una ilusión, es muy probable que no se den cuenta-dijo.

-Pero...que pasa si, se dan cuenta- dijo Tsuna, serio.

-Tenemos las cajas armas y como no tienen conocimiento sobre ellas podremos ganarlas aun si nos descubrieron-dijo Reborn.

-De acuerdo, entonces Chrome, contamos con tus ilusiones- dijo Tsuna.

-Si , no se preocupe boss-dijo ella.

-Gokudera-san, tu sera el visible, mientras los demás seremos los no visibles-dijo Tsuna.

-Si...Décimo-dijo Hayato un poco triste.

-¿Por que el Stupidera debe hacerlo?, Lambo también puede hacerlo- dijo Lambo.

-Lambo, las cajas armas de Gokudera-san pueden proteger a Haru mas rápidamente que todos nosotros-dijo Tsuna serio.

-Esta bien-dijo rindiéndose Lambo

-Los demás estaremos detrás de Gokudera-san, Chrome-dijo mirándola-tu cuando el enemigo este concentrado en Gokudera-san, tu debes aprovechar esa oportunidad para soltar a Haru-dijo mientras Chrome asentía- los demás cuando Chrome de la señal de que ya libero a Haru atacaremos al enemigo, Gokudera-san cuando Chrome de la señal tu debes de proteger a Haru, ¿De acuerdo?.

-Si, Décimo- dijo decido a recuperar a Haru, cueste lo que cueste.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Eso fue lo que paso-dijo Hayato terminado de contarle lo sucedió anteriormente.

-Oh...ya veo, ahora entiendo todo-dijo sonriendo.

-Haru-dijo el ojiverde mirándola- cuando salgas mañana del hospital te vendré a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto.

-Si, me gustaría mucho-dijo ella sonriendo.

Bueno hasta aquí queda en el próximo capitulo escribiré como le va a Haru con sus heridas, viviendo con Hayato y como le va en su nuevo colegio. :D:D:D:D:D:D

BYE BYE of 078


	7. Cap 7

_**KHR no es mio sino de Amano**_

_**Espero que les guste el septimo cap.**_

"_**lalala" = son pensamientos**_

_**-lalala- = son conversaciones**__**.**_

Les dejo un poco del capitulo pasado :D

Hayato le cuenta a Haru como fue que la rescato y como aparecieron todos en el lugar.

-Eso fue lo que paso-dijo Hayato terminado de contarle lo sucedió anteriormente.

-Oh...ya veo, ahora entiendo todo-dijo sonriendo.

-Haru -dijo el ojiverde mirándola- cuando salgas mañana del hospital te vendré a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto.

-Si, me gustaría mucho-dijo ella sonriendo.

_**AHORA EL CAPITULO:**_

Haru despertó muy feliz, "(Haru) hoy me va a venir a buscar Hayato", pensaba, en verdad ella estaba muy contenta ya que ahora ella iría a su mismo colegio y viviría con él, se dirigío a la entrada a esperarlo como habían acordado.

-Haru-dijo el ojiverde, sacando de sus pensamientos a ella.

-Hayato, buenos días-dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días-dijo- ¿vamos? – pregunto él tomando mis cosas y dándome la mano.

-Hai-dijo ella, caminando a su lado.

Iban caminando por la calle, pero Haru noto algo.

-¿Hayato, tu departamento no es por el otro lado?-pregunto Haru.

-Buenooo….si….pero el Décimo decidió que estuviéramos en otro-dijo él.

-Ahhhhh…..bueno será-dijo sonriendo.

Y sin notarlo habían llegado rápidamente al nuevo departamento.

-Ya, llegamos-dijo él.

El departamento era pequeño, pero por dentro tenía dos habitaciones, un living-comedor, baño y la cocina.

-Es muy acogedor-murmuro Haru.

-Si-respondió Hayato-dejare esto en tu habitación.

-Está bien-dijo ella, siguiéndole- Hayato… aquí están todas mis cosas.

-Si, tus padres las trajeron-dijo.

-Entonces… ¿ellos ya lo saben?-pregunto.

-Sí, bueno….. Reborn-san se encargo de hablar con ellos y no sé cómo los convenció-dijo.

-Me alegro-dijo abrazando a Hayato, este se sorprendió pero acepto el abrazo.

-El Decimo me informo que mañana empezaras el colegio-dijo.

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto ella.

-Si, un poco-dijo tímidamente.

-¿Quieres que haga algo de comer?-dijo Haru.

-Pero…..tus heridas se pueden abrir-dijo Hayato preocupado.

-Entonces, ayúdame-dijo sonriendo.

Los dos entraron a la cocina y se empezaron a preparar la comida, aunque Hayato estaba observando a Haru, ya que aun estaba preocupado sobre sus heridas.

-Listo-dijo Haru.

-Entonces pondré la mesa-dijo Hayato, mientras Haru asentía.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, "(Hayato) está muy bueno", pensaba mientras sonreía, ya que en verdad Haru cocinaba delicioso.

-Ha…Hayato, ¿esta bueno?-pregunto ella un poco nerviosa, ya que no acostumbraba a cocinar mucho.

-Si está muy rico-dijo el- cocinas muy bien.

-Arigato-dijo ella.

Despues de eso los dos se sentaron a ver televisión, eran como las 4:35pm. y ambos estaban ya un poco aburridos.

-Hayato, ¿Por qué no salimos a comprar comida?-pregunto Haru.

-Mmmm… bueno, ya que casi no tenemos-dijo sonriendo.

Así ambos salieron de su nuevo departamento, dirigiéndose al centro de Namimori, no estaba muy lleno, entraron al supermercado.

-Hayato, voy a buscar algunas verduras, tu ¿puedes buscar las otras cosas?.

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo y marchándose a buscar el pan, se encontraba incomodo, ya que no le gustaba cuando las mujeres lo miraban de arriba abajo tan descaradamente, tomo todo lo que le había pedido Haru y se dirigió a buscarla, cuando la encontró se dio cuenta que muchos muchachos la estaban mirando, cosa que lo molesto y se acerco a ella abrazándola, cosa que la sorprendió.

-Hayato-dijo-me sorprendiste.

-Gomen.

-Ya termine, vamos a pagar y nos vamos ¿Ok?-dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo-dijo tomando su mano y empezando a caminar.

Ya habían llegado a su departamento, hicieron la cena y cuando terminaron empezaron a ver tele, ya eran las 11:20 pm. y Haru se estaba quedando dormida entre los brazos de su novio.

-Haru-murmuro-¿si tienes sueño acuestate?-murmuro de nuevo, pero fue inútil ya que haru ya se había dormido, suspiro y la tomo entre sus brazos, llevándola a su habitación, cuando la dejo en su cama y la tapo, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que duermas bien, mi amor-se sonrojo un poco, ni el podía creer lo que había dicho, pero no podía evitarlo la amaba y sentía que cada vez que estaba con ella, el cambiaba…..para bien.

-Ha…ya…to-murmuro entre sueños Haru.

Hayato sonrio,"(Hayato)esta soñando conmigo, espero que sea un buen sueño", pensaba, el también estaba cansado, aunque no lo quería demostrar la pelea lo canso, así que decidió también irse a acostar.

Ya era de día y Haru sentía como los rayos del sol le llegaban a la cara, sabía que se debía levantar, ya que hoy partiría en un nuevo colegio, no se sentía nerviosa, pero si muy impaciente, salto de la cama y se ducho rápidamente, tomo su uniforme nuevo, se lo coloco y salío con rumbo a la cocina., aunque se sorprendió al ver a Hayato cocinando el desayuno.

-Ohayo-dijo Haru.

-Ohayo-dijo Hayato-te ves bien con el uniforme del colegio-dijo sonriendo.

-Arigato-dijo un poco sonrojada-¿estas haciendo el desayuno?.

-Si, pronto estará listo.

-¿Quieres que haga los obentos?-pregunto ella.

-Mmmm…., de acuerdo-dijo el ojiverde.

Ya con todo listo salieron del departamento, empezaron a caminar para encontrarse con los demás.

-Ohayo, mina-dijo Haru.

-Ohayo- dijeron todos.

En el camino hablaron de cosas triviales, al llegar al colegio, Hayato acompaño a Haru, para que le asignaran su salón, aunque el ya sabía que estaría en el mismo que él y los demás, cuando ya había llegado, algunas de las compañeras de Hayato y fans de él murmuraban cosas.

-¿Quien será la chica, con quien esta Gokudera-sama?-pregunto una.

-No debe ser nadie-afirmaba otra.

-Si tienes razón, Gokudera-sama no estaría con una mosca como ella-decia otra.

Sonó el timbre, dando el inició a las clases, en ese momento Haru, se dirigía al salón con el profesor y su novio, Hayato entro primero, pero antes beso en la frente a Haru asiéndola sentir segura, después de que el entro, entro el profesor.

-Bueno chicos, les tengo una buena noticia, como algunos sabrán, tendrán una nueva compañera desde hoy-dijo-¡ENTRA!-pidio el profesor a Haru, haciendo que ella abriera la puerta y entrara nerviosamente, pero feliz al ver a todos en el salón.

-Bueno, ella es Miura Haru-dijo él profesor presentando a Haru.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miura Haru, espero llevarme bien con todos-dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.

Despues de su presentación, inesperadamente empezaron a hacer preguntas, pero entre las preguntas que tiraron una fue…..

-Miura-san, ¿Tienes novio?-pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Ettoo…bueno….yo….si-dijo ella un poco nerviosa, pero esta respuesta hizo que algunos suspiraran, aunque no todos ya que habían algunos que no les importaba que tuviera novio igual la tendrían para ellos.

-Bueno Miura-san, te puedes sentar al lado de Gokudera-san-dijo el profe.

-Hai-dijo sonriendo y caminando para sentarse al lado de Hayato- me toco a tu lado-susurro Haru.

-Si me alegro mucho-dijo el sonriendo.

"(Una de las fans, le pondré Minasu)como es posible que Gokudera-sama sonreía con esa mosca, tuvo que ser un error", pensaba enojada.

Sin saberlo la clase termino rápidamente, cuando fue el receso, un montón de personas hicieron un circulo alrededor de Haru, haciendo que Hayato se enojara, pero no intervendría hasta que fuera necesario, en eso los chicos seguían haciendo preguntas y las chicas también.

-¿Tienes amigos aquí?-pregunto Setsu.

-Si, alguno-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quienes, si se puede saber?-dijo Minasu, que estaba decidida a sacarle información.

-Bueno, Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan y Hayato, esos son mis amigos que tengo en esta clase, pero tengo otros que son de grado superiro-dijo sonriendo, aunque la veian con rabia, ya que no toleraban como Haru había llamado Gokudera por su nombre.

-¿Y los de grado superiro?-pregunto Setsu.

-Bueno son, Ryohe-san y conozco un poco Hibari-san-dijo ella, pero la mayoria se sorprendio por eso, aunque...

-Antes dijiste que tenias novio, desde cuando salen-pregunto Delta.

-Bueno, nosotros salimos desde hace unos cuantos meses-dijo un poco nerviosa por la pregunta.

-Entonces….¿como es tu novio?-pregunto una, sin creer una palabra de lo que Haru decía.

-Buenoo...es que...yo- tartamudeaba Haru.

-Bah, no lo puedes describir, ¿entonces no es verdad que tienes novio?-pregunto Risu, una de las compañeras de Haru, para describirla no es necesario decir mucho, solo que es una engreída e hipócrita.

-No, si yo tengo-dijo ella decidida.

-Si, claro-decía una de las secuaces de Risu, Tarli.

-Si, si tengo y va en este colegio-dijo Haru ya un poco irritada.

-Como una mosca muerta como tu, puede tener novio-dijo una riéndose.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para hacer enojar a Hayato que ya se dirigía donde estaba Haru.

-Lo más probable es que sea un raton-dijo otra mientras se reía.

La mayoría que estaba rodeando a Haru no les gustaba los comentarios que hacían las muchachas, pero no intervenían, ya que ¿como sabían si lo que decía Haru era verdad?

En el otro lado del salón.

-Parece que Haru-chan tiene problemas-dijo Kyoko.

-No te preocupes alguien la salvara-dijo Tsuna señalando al italiano que se acercaba a la multitud.

-¿No deberíamos ir también?-dijo Yamamoto.

-Vallamos como apoyo-dijo Tsuna-pero interfiramos solo si es necesario, osea….

-Si Gokudera-san se enoja-dijo Kyoko sonriendo, mientras los dos asentían.

Donde Haru.

-Ya deja de decir mentira, mosca muerta, sabemos que no tienes novio-dijo Risu, que ya estaba irritada, por la insistencia de Haru .

-Lo más probable, es que allá mentido por que tiene miedo- decía Tarli, que disfrutaba molestar a Haru.

-No es verdad-contesto Haru con un tono ya enojado y era verdad "esas", ya la tenían harta-como dije antes, tengo novio y es de este colegio-dijo Haru decidida.

-Si, como digas y nosotras somos feas-dijo Minasu.

-Muéstranos a tu novio-dijo Risu, desafiando a Haru-si es que tienes-dijo riéndose.

-Dejen de molestar a mi NOVIA-dijo un ojiverde acercándose a la multitud.

Cuando la multitud se dio vuelta para ver al que hablaba, no pudieron creer quien era, su club de fans casi se desmaya ante las palabras del italiano, nadie decía nada, era un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Gokudera-sama, estas diciendo que ESA es tu novia-dijo Tarli señalando a Haru.

-Si y no te atrevas a molestar o lo pagaras caro-dijo Hayato mientras se acercaba a Haru y la abrazaba.

-Hayato-dijo Haru, alegrándose que su novio viniera a salvarla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno, bueno la dejo hasta aquí, me inspire harto en este capitulo, en el próximo veremos que paso con la idiota de Risu y que les pasa a Haru y Hayato.

BYE BYE of 078


	8. Cap 8

_**KHR no es mio sino de Amano**_

**Espero que les guste el octavo cap.**

"**lalala" = son pensamientos**

**-lalala- = son conversaciones****.**

_**Lalalala= murmuros **_

LES DEJO EL CAPITULO PASADO :D

-No es verdad -contesto Haru con un tono ya enojado y era verdad "esas", ya la tenían harta-como dije antes, tengo novio y es de este colegio-dijo Haru decidida.

-Si, como digas y nosotras somos feas - dijo Minasu.

-Muéstranos a tu novio - dijo Risu, desafiando a Haru-si es que tienes - dijo riéndose.

-Dejen de molestar a mi NOVIA - dijo un ojiverde acercándose a la multitud.

Cuando la todos se dieron vuelta para ver al que hablaba, no pudieron creer quien era, su club de fans casi se desmaya ante las palabras del italiano, nadie decía nada, era un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Gokudera-sama, estás diciendo que ESA es tu novia - dijo Tarli señalando a Haru.

-Si y no te atrevas a molestar o lo pagaras caro - dijo Hayato mientras se acercaba a Haru y la abrazaba.

-Hayato - dijo Haru, alegrándose que su novio viniera a salvarla.

* * *

><p>Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, Gokudera Hayato estaba abrazando a Haru y más encima estaba diciendo que ella era su novia.<p>

- Haru, no deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo con estas-dijo Hayato mirando al grupo de Risu - _además, no puedes esforzarte mucho por tus heridas_-susurro.

El grupo de Risu estaba en shock, no podían creer que SU Gokudera-sama estuviera diciendo que ESA era su novia. Nadie decía nada, todos miraban a la pareja, Risu no podía ver como Hayato abrazaba a Haru y les iba a gritar algo, pero el maestro llego a la sala y todos tuvieron que sentarse.

"(Risu)esa maldita, no puede tener MI Gokudera-sama, él no puede estar saliendo con ESA….lo mas probable es que esa tal Haru lo allá engañado, no me rendiré en conquistarlo."

"(Haru)¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto en mi primer día de clases?"

En la clase nadie decía nada, solo hablaban cuando el profesor preguntaba algo, sonó la campana y el profesor se retiro, Hayato se dío vuelta hacía Haru aun estaba un poco preocupado por las heridas de Haru, ya que solo ellos(Tsuna y los demás) sabían que las tenía y ya que el grupo de Risu ya casi le declaro la guerra a Haru, ellas podían lastimarlas, de solo pensar en eso se ponía más nervioso.

-Haru-dijo con un tonó tranquilo- debes tener cuidado con tus heridas.

En eso llegaron los demás, se notaba que estaban preocupados, algunos por sus heridas y otros por lo de Risu.

-Haru-chan, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Kyoko, aun preocupada por las heridas de Haru.

-Si, aun me duelen un poco mis heridas, pero estoy bien - dijo sonriendo.

-Haru, debes evitar al grupo de Risu, sobretodo a ella - dijo Yamamoto serio.

-Es mejor que estes cerca de nosotros o con Gokudera-san – dijo Tsuna, un poco preocupado.

-Esta bien, tratare de estar con ustedes el mayor tiempo posible - dijo ella sonriendo.

Sonó la campana, indicando que era la hora de empezar de nuevo las clases, después de un rato el sonó de nuevo la campana, ya era pasado el medio día, osea era la hora del almuerzo.

-Hayato, vamos a almorzar - dijo Haru llamándolo y mostrando los obentos que ella tenía preparados.

-De acuerdo - dijo Hayato sonriendo y guardando sus cosas rápidamente la siguió y se fue a almorzar con los demás.

-_Por que tiene que ser ella la novia de Gokudera-sama - murmuraban._

_-Pero, si lo notas, Gokudera-sama se ve muy feliz - _murmuro otra, haciendo que todas pensaran: si Gokudera-sama era feliz con ella, entonces no había que molestarlos. Así la mayor parte de las mujeres decidio no interferir, pero una no estaba de acuerdo...

"(Risu) nunca dejare a mi Gokudera-sama solo con Esa y tampoco aceptare que ella es su novia".

En la azotea:

Estaban Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto y Hayato, todos comían y charlaban cosas triviales.

-Creo que Haru, te a cambiado - dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-¿Que? - dijo Hayato sin comprender.

-Qué, gracias a Haru estas cambiado, ya no tienes esa actitud de "Lárguense y no se acerquen", ahora eso es diferente, estas mas abierto - dijo Yamamoto.

-No encuentro que allá cambiado - dijo serio.

-Yo opino lo mismo Gokudera-san,Has cambiado tu actitud y encuentro que se debe a Haru y eso es bueno - dijo sonriendo.

-En...enserio - dijo Hayato sonrojado.

En eso llego Ryohe, tan animado como siempre se sentó y abrió su obento, pero...

-Oh, cabeza de pulpo trajo un obento al ¡EXTREMO! - dijo Ryohe levantando los brazos hacía eñ cielo.

-Esas palabras hicieron girar a todos, nadie había notado que Hayato había traído un obento y no la comida comprada que siempre traía.

-¿Haru lo hizo?- pregunto Tsuna.

Hayato asintió junto a Haru que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Me alegro que estes comiendo bien - dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

Después de eso siguieron conversando cosas triviales como: ¿Que hacer después del colegio? y cosas así, al terminar el almuerzo todo fue normal, extrañamente normal, nadie comentaba sobra Haru ni de Hayato y eso causo que se extrañaran, pero Hana aclaro que la mayoría del curso se rindió al ver que Hayato era feliz, pasaron la clases y sonó la campana para irse.

-¿Vamos? - dijo Hayato a Haru, mientras Haru asintió tomando sus cosas.

Salieron del salón y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien habia roto unos vidrios justo cuando ellos pasaban.

-Haru - dijo Hayato abrazando a Haru para protegerla de los vidrios.

-Hayato, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Haru que estaba en el suelo debajo de Hayato.

-Si no fue nada-dijo parandose y levantando a Haru - ¿Quién abra hecho esto? - fue lo último que dijo, ya que vio como Hibari se les acercaba.

-Los mordere hasta la muerte, por romper la propiedad escolar - dijo mostrando sus tonfas.

-¡¿Que? - grito Hayato enojado y tratando de sacar sus bombas, pero Haru se lo impidió.

-Hibari-san - dijo en tono calmado - no fuimos nosotros, nosotros solo ibamos pasando cuando los vidrios se rompieron-dijo Haru poniéndose delante del pelinegro.

-(silencio)…esta bien, pero tengan cuidado con la propiedad escolar o los mordere hasta la muerte - dijo llendose.

-Hai - dijo Haru dando una pequeña reverencia hacia Hibari.

"(Risu)no puede ser Hibari-sempai no le hizo nada…sera demasiado trabajo acabar con ella".

Mientras tanto Haru y Hayato ya salían del colegio hasta que…

-Gokudera-san, Haru… ¡esperen! - dijo Tsuna corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¿Pasa algo Yundaime? - pregunto Hayato dándose vuelta.

-Tienen que venir a mi casa a pasado algo - dijo serio.

-De acuerdo- dijeron al unisono.

Ya en la casa de Tsuna:

-Tsuna, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Yamamoto serio, ya que sabía que debía tratarse de Vongola.

-Bueno la verdad, aun no estoy enterado, pero Reborn me pidió que los trajera - dijo serio.

En eso Reborn abre la puerta y entró serio, era obvio que algo había pasado.

-Bueno veo que todos están aquí - dijo Reborn sin dejar su rostro serió- les pedí que vinieran por que algo ha pasado en Italia y el Noveno me pidió que les informara de lo ocurrido.

-¿Le paso algo al Noveno? - pregunto Tsuna un poco nervioso.

-No dame-Tsuna, déjame terminar - dijo golpeando a Tsuna - de acuerdo a la información que me dio el Noveno una familia traiciono a los Vongola, es una familia pequeña y no muy poderosa, pero amenazaron con venir a Japón solo a matar al próximo jefe de la familia - dijo mirando a Tsuna, en ese momento todos miraron a Tsuna con preocupación.

-Bueno…..entonces tendremos que tener la guardia arriba, aun si dices que ellos son débiles - dijo Tsuna serio.

-Bien dicho Dame-Tsuna, de acuerdo a esto abra algunos cambios - dijo mirando a Chrome - Chrome te tendras que cambiar de colegio.

-De acuerdo - dijo seria y después miro a Yamamoto.

-Emm….creo que con todo esto que pasa, les tenemos que decir algo - dijo Yamamoto parándose y Chrome le siguió - Chrome y yo estamos saliendo.

Un instante de silencio…y…..todos emocionados o sorprendidos, hubieron preguntas, hasta que…

-¡Silencio! - dijo Reborn - como les dije Chrome se cambiara, tendrán que llevar sus armas-caja al colegio y si llegara a pasar algo Dino les informara.

-¿Dino-san? - dijo Tsuna.

-Si, como aliado vino a ayudarnos y prevenir un ataque hacia ti.

-¿Cuándo me cambiare? - pregunto Chrome un poco tímida.

-Hoy mismo y mañana empezaras - dijo Reborn.

Al terminar la junta cada uno se fue a su casa.

En casa de Haru y Hayato.

-Un nuevo enemigo - dijo Haru sentada en el sillón con Hayato.

-Si, pero no te preocupes Reborn-san dijo que eran débiles - dijo Hayato abrazando a Haru.

-Si, pero Tsuna-san dijo que debían bajar la guardia - dijo Haru inflando los cachetes.

-jajaja, lo se, lo se, no bajare mi guardia - dijo mientras sonreía - mas si tengo que cuidarte.

-Sera mejor irnos a dormir, es muy tarde - dijo ella, señalando el reloj que decia 11:15pm.

-Ok - dijo Hayato parándose - Buenas noches - dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Hayato - dijo caminado a su habitación.

La noche paso rápidamente. Ya en la mañana Hayato hizo el desayuno mientras que Haru hizo los obentos.

-Es mejor irnos o no alcanzaremos a los demás - dijo Haru, poniendose los zapatos

-Esta bien - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta - oh, Haru se me olvidaba toma - dijo dándole una llave.

-La llave - dijo Haru tomándola.

-Si te saque una copia, por si a caso - dijo sonriendo - es mejor correr, para alcanzarlos - dijo riendo y empezando a correr, ya que el día anterior todos habían quedado en juntarse para evitar un ataque mientras estuvieran solos.

Llegaron donde todos y empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio, llegaron unos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, se sentaron y vieron que todos estaban, la puerta se abrió y entro el profesor.

-Alumnos es un poco repentino, pero tendremos de nuevo una nueva alumna - dijo dejando asombrado a mas de uno, menos los que ya sabían -¡Entra!.

-Ha….hai - dijo Chrome.

-Les presento a Chrome Dokuro - dijo el profesor.

-Encantada - dijo dando una reverencia.

Todos hicieron silencio y examinaban a Chrome de arriba hacia abajo, su pelo, su parche, todo, hasta que...empezaron la preguntas.

-¿Chrome Dokuro? - dijo una compañera - no es un nombre muy común.

-¿Tienes novio? - pregunto otro, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Yo…Etto - Chrome no podía decir nada su timidez se empezaba a mostrar.

-¿No tienes? - pregunto otro.

"(Haru)vamos, Chrome-chan tu puedes, diles que si tienes".

"(Tsuna)Chrome puedes decirlo, vamos".

-Bueno…yo - dijo pero no podía responder, miro a Yamamoto pidiéndole ayuda y este asintió, se paro de su puesto, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, todos miraban como Yamamoto iba hacia Chrome y se paraba a su lado.

-Yo soy su novio - dijo sonriendo.

Esas palabra hicieron que todos (a excepción de los que sabían) se sorprendieran y no pudieran habla. Nadie podia creer primero Gokudera Hayato y ahora Yamamoto Takeshi, el profesor después de eso hizo sentar a Chrome al lado de Yamamoto y continuaron las clases.

Todo era normal, pasaron las clases, llego la hora de almuerzo y todos subieron a la azotea.

-Tsuna, ¿Sabes algo nuevo? - pregunto Yamamoto.

-No, la familia Relvenggi, no se ha mostrado - dijo serio - pero Reborn dijo que lo mas probable era que ya estuviera aquí en Japón.

Nadie comento nada más, estaban un poco tensos, nada había ocurrido después de lo ocurrido en el futuro y ahora tenían de nuevo nuevos enemigos.

En otro lugar:

-Terdaní, ¿sabes donde esta el objetivo? - pregunto una sombra.

-Si…..esta en Namimori - dijo una sombra alta y riendo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, pronto te encontraremos a ti y a tus guardianes - dijo otra sombra sosteniendo una foto de Tsuna y los demás.

* * *

><p>Bueno me demoré, pero lo logré, creo que de ahora en adelante me demorare un poco más en escribir, un poco por las pruebas, disertaciones y todo el atao del colegio ¬¬.<p>

¿Qué pasara con Tsuna y los otros?, ¿Quiénes sera esas misteriosas personas?...mmm… lo sabran en el próximo capitulo.

BYE BYE for 078


End file.
